Little Thing Called The Hotel Bed
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: Scully and Mulder have a fight. Its late and they need to get a hotel room. Too bad there's only one bed...


Little Thing Called The Hotel Bed.

Rating: PG but Teen to be safe.

Disclaimer: No copyright intended, so nobody sue me!

Fox Mulder, Dana scully, and the X-files all belong to Chris Carter Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny, Fox, ect…

Summary: Scully and Mulder have a fight. Its late and they need to get a hotel room. Too bad there's only one bed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hotel

8:09 P.m.

"Two rooms please" Mulder told the young brunette at the counter.

"Im sorry sir but all we have is one single left"

Mulder sighed "fine"

The young women turned and pulled the key off the wall and handed it to Mulder. "Boy this aught to be fun.." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked the young, brunette behind the counter.

"Thanks" he replied and the brunette just nodded.

Mulder headed back out to the car to grab the suitcases and get scully. Yeah scully… boy was she going to be ticked.

As Mulder stepped out the front of the hotel he found Scully unpacking her things from the trunk of the car. He walked over to her and was going to ask her if she needed any help but thought better of it. When she finally got the last of her things out of the truck she turned to him.

"What rooms mine?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"You mean ours." He said beginning to pull his own items from the trunk of the car.

"Ours what?" Asked Scully impatient.

"Our room."

"What do you mean our room?!" She asked again, clearly disgusted.

"They only had one room left." Mulder answered grabbing the last of his things from the trunk and shutting it.

"Great…" Mumbled Scully.

"What was that?" Asked Mulder heading toward their room, Scully not far behind.

"Oh nothing." Was her short reply.

Mulder opened the door to the hotel room allowing scully to enter first. Immediately the first thing she did was grab her clothes and head to the bathroom.

When she finally emerged now clad in navy blue pajamas and a white, cotton towel on, Mulder was reclined on the bed popping sunflower seeds into his mouth.

"Your turn." She said simply. At her words he jumped up from the bed and grabbed his things, heading for the bathroom.

Scully put her dirty clothes back in her bag, fluffed up the pillow and then propped her self up against the headboard. She reached for the remote on the stand next to her and grasp it before begining to channel surf. They really needed to talk about what had happened but to tell you the truth Scully couldn't even remember what the fight they had was about.

Sometime later Mulder exited the bathroom to find Scully still propped up on the bed, channel surfing.

"Anything good on?" He ask hoping not to get his head bit off.

"Not that I can find.." She replied before she switched off the TV.

Mulder stuck his dirty clothes into his suit case and turned to Scully as she was snuggling under the covers. Mulder wasn't sure if he should take the floor or sleep with…her…in the….Bed. _Gulp. _

Just then scully's voice broke the silence. "Mulder if you debating on weather or not to take the floor its fine we can share just…"

"Just stay on my side."

"Yeah." Sometimes she liked it when he could read her like a book.

"God you act like…"

"Mulder…." Her tone warned him not to make a joke.

"Okay okay I'll shut up sorry." He then walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding carefully in next to her, making sure he didn't touch her in the process. He turned on to his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. _Great I already have insomnia and I don't think sharing a bed with scully is going to help any…_

"Ca ya get the light?" She asked not looking at him.

Mulder complied by reaching over and doing just that. The room went dark and the only light emitting into the room was from the break in the shades across the room.

Scully turned onto her side toward Mulder hoping he was not facing her. He might not have been facing her but he was on his back and looked over to her when she turned. Scully tried to relax and closed her eyes…. not that it helped much. Mulder too closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

10:12 A.M

Fox Mulder awoke to a bright beam of sunlight shining in through the blinds across the room. After blinking a few times he also noticed and 'felt' a smaller body, partly laying on top of his own. When he then looked down to see who the body belonged to he only to come face to face with a sea of red hair. _Scully!?_

Scully's head was laying on top of Mulders chest, her right arm over his stomach and Mulder's left hand over her right. _How in the hell did we get like this?! _Mulder asked himself. He then turned his head to look at the clock _So much for my insomnia….Crap looks like we've missed our flight. Scully is not going to be happy. _

As Mulder slowly began to unlock himself from her embrace, he first slid his hand out from atop hers and then he began to lift her arm. Then he tried to slide his body out from under her own but as soon as he began to pull away Scully's grip tightened and her arm snagged him around his waist, halting his actions. Then she began to snuggle into the crook of his neck and her lips were so close he could feel her soft breath as she sleep on the nape of his neck. _Great…this just makes things a whole lot better. _With a sigh Mulder relaxed back into his pillow. _Oh well guess a little longer couldn't hurt. _Mulder softly laid his hand her back and began rubbing it up and down along her spine, softly tracing small, insignificant patterns on her back.

10:15 A.M

Dana Scully woke suddenly to the feeling of something running up and down her back. She didn't know what it was but what she did know is that it felt good. Scully snuggled in deeper to what she thought was her pillow. _Wow talk about comfy… _It took her a moment to register that it wasn't her pillow she was cuddling up to but her partner. Her partner Fox Mulder. _Red alert BEEP BEEP BEEP! What in the hell? Why are Mulder and me doing the spooning thing?! _

Scully hadn't moved since her last and Mulder still thought she was sleeping until he felt her tense at his touch. Mulder looked down at her and stopped tracing the patterns onto her back.

"Scully?" He asked quietly just in case it was his imagination and she was still sound asleep.

"Yes…?" She replied just audiable.

Mulder just stared at her awhile, the best he could anyway, her face still in the crook of his neck. Finally after what seemed like forever she looked up to find his big hazel eyes staring back into her deep blue ones. Their faces only an inch apart.

"Im sorry…" She said while trying to get away from him. He stopped her from loosing her grip from around his waist with his hand and she looked back up at him almost confused.

"Please don't…" He asked. And before she could make any objections Mulder filled the gap between their mouths. He kissed her gently, their lips barley touching, not sure of how she'd react.

At first scully was to shocked to respond and when he started to pull away she followed, keeping her mouth glued to his. Her hands then came up to cradle his head, deepening their kiss. Mulder then responded by gripping her hair with on hand and running his tongue along her lower lip. At the feeling of his tongue, Scully let out a moan. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since a man had kissed her, let alone like this and let alone it be her partner that she was madly in love with.

Mulders hand moved from her hair to her neck and his other to her waist where his fingers dipped under the hem of her shirt, grazing the sensitive skin their. Scully opened her mouth to him and her tongue met his for a mere moment. She then broke of the kiss, breathing heavily, just staring at him and Mulder stared back.

"Scully…" He began but she press a finger to his lips.

"I don't want to be your partner anymore." Her words stunned him and more then that they hurt him. She didn't want to be his partner anymore? How could she say that? After? After they just kissed like that?

Noticing his confusion Scully immediately began to reword what she meant. "Mulder, I meant I don't want to be 'just' your partner. I want to be…more…" Suddenly, a smile appeared across his lips and he tugged her down to his chest.

"Don't scare me like that Scully." His hand found her hair, stroking it.

"Sorry." She mumbled against him.

Mulder pushed her face back a little and he cradled it in his palms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"We missed our flight."

She grinned. " We'll catch the next flight."

He stared at her. "That's at 1:00."

"That's okay I think we can find something useful to do with our spare time." And with that she moved her head forward and pressed her lips to his….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
